Wormhole Destinations: Earth!
by Ephitania
Summary: Crichton's first attempt at maneuvering wormholes, garners a very desirable outcome; so he believes.


Wormhole Destinations: Earth! Phi Phi "Le Trelk  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to "Henson the Man"  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Subject: Crichton's first attempt at maneuvering wormholes, garners a very desirable outcome; so he believes.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** "Every portal has a distinct space time signature. Events have a way of restructuring themselves to familiar outcomes. Since every destination is surrounded by unrealized realities the closer you travel, the more you must maintain absolute engrossment. Your next journey may lead to a permanent Unrealized Reality."  
  
--Unrealized Realities  
  
Damn! That was cold as a frog's ass..." Crichton glanced around at his surroundings upon exiting the wormhole.  
  
"What the Hell?" John found himself standing in the middle of his dark living room everything almost as he'd left it. Was that a large Flat screen Television? John turned and ran for the door; opening it he walked out into the night. He stood there in the humid evening, listening to the sounds of the summer night.  
  
"This can't be happening, I did not just find my way home!" John turned and stared at the red drop top T in the driveway! "No way, too easy! Come on out Harvey! Wait! No Scorpy took the clone out! Okay, maybe this is some kind of Scarran trick."  
  
Come on this can not be real!" John shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
A shout from the neighbor was his reply. "It'll be real enough Crichton if you don't shut up that racket! Some of us work during the day ya know!"  
  
"I know that voice! Hey I know that voice! Sorry Mr. Catalpa, I'm shutting up right now!" Crichton ran back into the house, taking in pictures of family, golf clubs behind the door, magazines carelessly tossed on the coffee table, even an unfinished novel left in the corner of a very unfamiliar sofa, one that spoke of a feminine touch. " Hmm, this is new" he flopped down on the piece of furniture and glanced around the living room. "Home?"  
  
John stood again, ever cautious but unable to stop himself from moving on. He made his way into the dinning room, still expecting a Scarran to jump out at any moment! "Come on out! I know you're in here some where." He spoke to the dark room at large.  
  
No sound, not even settling, nothing, just silence. In the center of the large mahogany dinning room table sat the most exquisitely carved chess set he'd ever laid eyes upon, a gray and white marble board with onyx and ivory pieces. "Man! I definitely do not remember that." He noticed a stack of greeting cards on the dinning room tables and picked one up. He opened the card and read it aloud. "Happy birthday to my son. The greatest gift God ever gave me. Love dad." He sat there for over fifteen minutes reading the cards from his friends from the space program, family and school. As he stood another card caught his eye; it lay on the other side of the chessboard. He raised it and read the simple words.  
  
"To my heart, my soul, my one constant, my one true love. Know that as you travel so far away I am always with you" "Happy Birthday". "Forever your heart"  
  
John stood in the middle of the dinning room holding the card that reminded him so much of another, left so far behind. He would never see her again, talk to her or hold her. If this was indeed his home, he must be content to rely on his stored memories.  
  
John tossed the card back onto the table and walked into the kitchen. He gawked at the state of the art kitchen that was definitely not there when he'd left. "Okay this was not here before! Hell I didn't even know I had a kitchen!"  
  
Shaking his head in bemusement he made his way back through the dark house and climbed the stairs. Again there was nothing but silence. He opened the first door and fell back a step. "What in the..." He stood in the doorway of a dimly lit room. The soft glow of the decorative night lamp cast animated shadows across the pale blue and light gray colored walls and the dark redwood nursery furniture that occupied the room. A small noise from the far corner of the room caught John's attention. He walked hesitantly towards the crib that sat beneath a space motif that included his Farscape 1 Module and a distant shape that resembled Moya.  
  
John paused at the crib gaping down at the blue pajama clad infant that lay asleep within. A raven-haired little boy curled into the fetal position, with his little bottom tooted up in the air. The baby couldn't have been more than four months old by John's calculations. The baby began to fuss just a bit. John watched for a moment then placed his palm on the infant's back, rubbing in gentle circles until he calmed. However, that was just a quick panacea and not a very good one, because junior began to squirm and whimper in earnest. Not wishing to be discovered just yet, John reached down in carefully lifted the baby out of the crib. He lay the child in the crook of his arm and immediately felt his soul shift peacefully and began to talk. "Hey Buuudddy. Who do you belong to?" When the baby continued to squirm, John tried talking again. What's got you so cranky, huh?"  
  
As soon as John's hand came in contact with the baby's soggy diaper, he had his answer. "Oh man, you are in need of some serious recycling pal." John turned slowly, gazing around the room searching for a changing table. "Aha! Your mom spared nothing kid. You've got it made a plush-changing table that matches your crib. This is better than my bed on Moya." John laid the baby down on the table and located the powder, wipes, a fresh diaper and clean pajamas. "Okay as they say in my neck of the woods, the only way to figure out the unknown is to face it head on. Now promise me you won't grow up to be a Peacekeeper if I get this wrong." When the baby yelped, John tried to sooth again. "I'm sorry, just a little space humor buddy." Four wipes, two diapers and half of a bottle of talc later, John sat rocking the baby in the window alcove next to the changing table.  
  
"You know, I left a very important person back on Moya! Of course you don't know who Moya is but that's not really important. What's important is that she's going to have a baby, a little guy just like you, with the same black hair and bright blue eyes. You'll wanna hold on to those, chicks dig blue eyes. It could be a girl, I think it's a boy and I have more than a gut feeling that he's mine. But you know women, well maybe you don't." John turned to stare out of the window for a brief moment. "If this is my reality then I may never know one way or the other." The baby began fussing again. John decided to try singing.  
  
You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.  
  
John ran through the single verse twice more, all the while thinking of a blue-eyed, raven-haired ex-Peacekeeper. "You're definitely a beautiful baby. You'll hurt the girls later." He placed the sleeping infant back in his crib and left the nursery as quietly as he'd come.  
  
John moved onto the next room. John walked through the large room outfitted in the latest office equipment and furniture; or what he assumed was the latest. There seemed to be two of everything desks, computers, cabinets, and telephones. Half of the office was filled with schematics of his Farscape Module. "Hmm, curiouser and curiouser. Nothing much to see here." John left the room and continued down the hall to the last door, mumbling to himself. "Scorpy, Scarrans and Ancients; man you guys need to stay the hell out of my head!"  
  
He stopped in front of the door, turned the knob and pushed the door open. "My bedroom, my bed...who's in my bed?" He approached the bed slowly. Flashes streamed through his mind the car, the house, and the baby, even old Mr. Catalpa. Thoughts narrowed to an even finer stream, the cards, the chessboard, the special card, the nursery, the baby, and the office for two and the bedroom. "God please don't let me down here." He prayed, reaching the bed. He stood looking down at the form hidden beneath the cotton sheets.  
  
He reached out slowly to pull the crisp sheet away, exposing a flawless back and waves of raven tendrils. "God please, please, please." John leaned over the still form and gently pulled the dark locks away from the face, the face he knew in his heart and mind. The name came out on an emotional choke. "Aeryn?"  
  
The face came alive; blue-gray eyes alert. "John? You're back. Aeryn turned over completely, leaving her upper torso bare for John's eyes to feast upon. "Did everything go well with the simulation?"  
  
Yeah...What...Yeah. Oh god Aeryn I love you. I thought I'd never see you again!" John gathered Aeryn tightly into his arms. He began raining kisses lovingly across her pale face and deep rose-colored lips.  
  
She wrapped her arms around John in return and laughed lightly before grasping his face between her warm palms. "I love you too! What happened? John what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing baby, I just missed you that's all." John continued kissing Aeryn. "Just let me hold you".  
  
"Oh no, John Robert Crichton Jr., I want more!" Aeryn placed a moist kiss on his pulse. She widened her lips and feasted. John groaned at the warm, wet suction. He raised his arms to help Aeryn remove his T-shirt. Aeryn climbed into John's lap, still enjoying the taste of him. She broke away, speaking softly as she stared into John's eyes. "We have about..." she glanced quickly at the bedside clock. " We have about three hours of free mommy and daddy time before Joshua will want a feeding. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten up yet. He usually gets up for a diaper change about this time. On second thought, I'd better go and check him." Aeryn made a move to get up, only to find herself grounded by John's hands. "John?"  
  
"Hmm, no Aeryn, I've already changed him, he's fine. He's absolutely perfect" John finally accepted what his eyes, mind and heart had been telling him since he'd leaving the wormhole. "Have I thanked you for my son lately." Groaning softly, he managed to release himself from the confines of his pants.  
  
"You're very welcome." Glancing down, she chuckled lightly. "I see someone's ready." Aeryn ran her tongue over John's chest, paying special homage to each nipple, causing John to moan loudly.  
  
"Baby, I'm always ready, for you." Flipping her over onto her back, John captured Aeryn's mouth as he worked her panties down her hips. "Thank god for women who sleep in next to nothing." He moved in for another kiss.  
  
Aeryn pulled away. "Don't forget your father is coming early tomorrow morning. You two are supposed to go fishing."  
  
"God, this life just gets better and better." John stared down at the woman of his heart's dreams. He watched her shift her legs to welcome him. With a groan he lowered his mouth to feast. "God don't let this end."  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Since every destination is surrounded by unrealized realities the closer you travel, the more you must maintain absolute engrossment"  
  
--Unrealized Realities  
  
"Son I gotta tell you, I'm proud of you. You've accomplished all I hope and more. You've got a beautiful wife and child. It had to be God's special blessing that brought Aeryn to IASA and us. If she and Dr. Crais hadn't agreed to conduct the second battery of psyche evaluations, you two would've never met." Jack Crichton handed his son a beer from the cooler sitting behind them.  
  
Though John's pulse leapt at Crais's name, he made no outward move. He had to remember what the ancients had told him; something about events restructuring themselves. It would stand to reason that his old friends and possibly his enemies would be present in this reality. Keeping this in mind, John remained silent and just continued to listen.  
  
Jack didn't miss a beat. "And Josh, son that's one handsome boy and I'm not just saying that because I'm a proud grandpa. All my buddies think so too." Jack turned and glanced at John for a moment before returning his gaze to the water. "Son, when I see you and Josh together..." jack was too overcome with emotion to continue.  
  
John filled in the silence. "I know dad. I realize now how you feel about me." John reached over and patted his farther on the back, gesture full of understanding, bonding and love. "Aeryn makes me happy, Josh is a dream come true and the program's going smoothly not to mention I have you."  
  
John watched his father recast his line and settle back with his beer. Maybe this was it! Maybe this Unrealized Reality was actually the right reality. God he hopes so!  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
"Events have a way of restructuring themselves to familiar outcomes."  
  
--Unrealized Realities  
  
  
  
" John D called, while you were at the base." Aeryn walked into the living room carrying Joshua, a beer and the TV remote.  
  
"D'Argo?" The name was out before John could stop it.  
  
"Who" Aeryn frowned, sometimes John could be so weird.  
  
"Uhhh...never mind. Nickname...ya know. Right?" John scrambled for a plausible explanation.  
  
"John are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine baby." He laid a gentle kiss her forehead. "Hey little man, come to papa!" He reached out to take his son.  
  
Aeryn handed the child over quickly. "Yes! Go to papa!" To John you added. "You have your son, the remote, your beer and snacks." She gestured to the coffee table, which held sandwiches and chips. "Now John, make sure Josh goes down for his nap, you know how he gets without a nap". She stood on tiptoes and kissed the baby before turning her lips and attention to John.  
  
John leaned in closer, wrapping his free arm around her waist. "Hmmm, you taste good. How about I put junior here down early and you and me add a new love dent to the sofa, or a new baby Crichton."  
  
"Whoa! Down boy! First, Joshua is only five months old. I've just lost the last of my baby fat and as enticing as the love dent sounds and it does sound enticing. I've got shopping to do and you have a game to watch. Of course there's always tonight." Aeryn wiggled her bottom seductively and ran her tongue over John's lips. She danced toward the door. "Chiana and shouldn't be gone long and don't forget to call D or Daniel..." her words were interrupted by John's yelp and the doorbell.  
  
"Chiana!" John tightened his grip on the baby, causing him to squirm and protest loudly.  
  
Aeryn snapped her head around. "John!"  
  
John soothed Joshua. "Sorry old man"  
  
"John what is the matter with you? Chiana, you know one of the techs working on the Farscape program. You're the one who introduced us!" Shaking her head, Aeryn turned to open the door. "Hi Chiana".  
  
"Hi Aeryn. " Chiana caught a glimpse of the baby and immediately reached for him. "Oooh! He's up! He's usually sleep whenever I visit. Oh, hey hi John!"  
  
"Always the last to get a hello". He handed her the baby for a quick minute and kissed her on top of her head. "Hey little girl." John couldn't stop the natural greeting. It just seemed right to say to this replica of the young Nebari he'd come to think of as a little sister. This was not gray girl, she was the same height but her hair was a strawberry blonde and her pale skin had a nice golden tan and the black eyes had been swapped for hazel. After a quick chat, he watched Aeryn and Chiana leave. He caught portions of their conversation.  
  
Dr. Crais called to remind me that Professor Thaddeus Rygel would be arriving Monday. He wanted me to pass the info on to you. Why is he coming anyway?" Chiana groused. "Is he coming to help us poor incompetent fools out?"  
  
"No, he's coming to go over the assessments Bialar and I completed on the team." Aeryn informed as they entered her Lincoln Navigator.  
  
John spoke to himself. "I know...I know, remain engrossed! Why do I get the feeling I know who Daniel is?"  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
John wasn't surprised to her D'Argo's voice on the other end of the receiver. "Hey D what's up?"  
  
"Hey man, I just called to check in. My plane landed this morning; I crashed until this afternoon. Is the second simulation flight still set for Monday?"  
  
D's voice was as soothing to John's ears as Aeryn's, Jack's and Chiana's were. John couldn't help smiling as he responded it was so good to see and hear his friends again. "Yeah, but according to Aeryn, Dr Rygel is due in on Monday as well."  
  
"What the hell for? That's just gonna delay us even longer." D growled so reminiscent of D'Argo.  
  
"It seems, he was hired on to re-assess our psyche evaluations." John answered.  
  
"Why? Dr. A.S. Crichton and Dr. Bialar Crais are tops in the field. I do not think they need to be checked up on! They're just wasting our time!"  
  
Hey D, man I'm in your corner." John settled back on the sofa, holding the baby. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on. "Hey we're barbecuing tomorrow, you in?"  
  
"You know it bro. Wouldn't miss it on your life, besides I need some quality time with my godson. What should I bring?"  
  
John thought for a second. "Beer! A couple of cases at least!"  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah D?" God he loved saying that.  
  
"Is Chiana still angry with me?" Daniel asked almost hesitantly.  
  
"Uhh...well she didn't mention anything." D and Chiana? Why didn't that really surprise him?  
  
"Well if it's alright with you, I... uhh...want to ask her to marry me."  
  
"My boy D! You go right ahead!" John laughed.  
  
"Well with DK and Jewel getting married next month, you and Aeryn and little Josh; America's perfect family not to mention Jack and Nora, I was beginning to feel left out."  
  
As Daniel spoke, fragments of memories flashed through John's mind. Everything Daniel mentioned, John knew. "D man, you are more than welcome to pop the big question."  
  
"I have one more question for you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Chi says yes, will you be my best man?" Daniel asked  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way man. Of course you know how DK is."  
  
"Yeah, he's still cracklin about sharing Godfather duty", Daniel laughed. "Thanks J, I gotta go. I'm long over due for a haircut, gotta look my best!"  
  
Talk to ya later man!" John hung up the phone and settled back more comfortably with the baby to watch the game. "Okay buddy you and I are about to do a little bonding." He glanced down at his son, who'd glanced up smiling at the sound of his father's voice. "Boy, if you don't look like your mother. She kills me every time with that smile." The baby cooed and gurgled in response. John stood the baby on his lap and kissed him several times. He realized that this reality was a dream come true, a reality he was more than willing to accept as permanent.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
John glanced around at the friends and family gathered around his backyard, some enjoying the swimming pool, playing horseshoes, sitting at the outdoor bar and playing pool. "Life just couldn't get better." He muttered to himself. He moved closer to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her gently on the temple and whispered. "I love you.  
  
Aeryn smiled. "I love you too." Glancing at him she leaned back and offered her lips to him. John feasted gladly. The two finally broke apart to the hoots of their friends. "Alright...alright, don't you guys have an ounce of class?" John laughed  
  
He stared around at them all. Daniel / D'Argo and Chiana were making wedding plans. DK and Jewel /Jool were teasing each other in the swimming pool. Jack and Bialar were discussing the Farscape program while playing horseshoes. Bialar's wife, Alexandra -Xan / Zhaan for short- had decided to join him Aeryn for a game of pool. Bialar and Xan/ Zhaan's children were playing with the baby.  
  
Four cycles of trying to figure out how to get home and manage to keep his friends and his marbles. Four cycles of trying to decide whether to find home or accept Moya as home. Now he had it all, friends, love family even enemies who'd become friends. He had it all and earth too!  
  
Without realizing it, John focused completely on thoughts of Moya. With no warning, John found himself back in his environmental suit, staring at the glowing undulating blue waves of a new wormhole. "No...no...no...no...Nooooo!" John immediately calmed down. "Okay John you know what to do...focus". John concentrated on thoughts of Aeryn and home.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
"Every portal has a distinct space time signature. But remember, never return to a reality prior to the moment you left"  
  
--Unrealized Realities  
  
John's head snapped up from his folded hands. Moya! He was back on Moya! Aeryn...Aeryn! John ran to command managing to miss the DRDs scattered about Moya's hall. He just missed careening into both D'Argo and Zhaan. "Blue? D" he glanced around wildly Chiana and Rygel were staring at him as if he'd lost his mind.  
  
"John, what's wrong?" Zhaan asked, making sure he hadn't harmed himself.  
  
"John?" D'Argo waited for John to answer. He reached out and grabbed John's upper arm to steady him.  
  
"Look...no...look, I'm fine guys. I'm fine...cool." John continued to glance around Command, searching for his heart. "Where's Aeryn?" He had to tell her about his wormhole journey.  
  
D'Argo and Zhaan glanced quickly at each other before returning their stare to John.  
  
"Where's Aeryn?" John asked quietly.  
  
Zhaan stepped forward to embrace John. "John, Aeryn died over three and a half cycles ago, on an Ice planet in the Uncharted Territories".  
  
John moved out of Zhaan's embrace. Shaking his head slowly he stared at his crewmates for a brief second before dropping to his knees. "Nooooo!!!  
  
"AERYN!!!" John wrapped his arms around himself and began rocking back and forth. He whispered in anguish. "PLEASE...PLEASE...I can't live without her!"  
  
"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"  
  
  
  
The bright one, it's my point of reference. My guide and it always becomes the center of my chart. I always name it Aeryn. It's my one constant.  
  
--John Crichton; green-eyed monster  
  
The End 


End file.
